Prowlers: Rise of Phynix
by PhynixProwler
Summary: This story is a bio on characters from:Prowlers by ProwlerKnight check his page to get the details ;) How did Laurisa start out? Where did she get the name? Every Prowler has their life story to tell of how they became who they are today. This one is Laurisa's. Starting from a Trying time only to relive their tale and finally become the legend.
1. Soon to Fall

**Prowlers: Rise of Phynix**

Soon to fall: Chapter 1

**The flicker of lights passed as the military Humvee whizzed by torches lighting the sides of an abandoned dirt road, silently lifting a trail of dust into the air. The night sky was void of stars; they too seemed to be hiding as the night dragged on. The small villages on the way, all empty and abandoned seemed too familiar. As the truck ran over small stones and logs on the path, jolting with each and causing a rock or stick to fly up and hit the side. A larger sized male soldier in the back jumped, his Mexican accent mixed in with American "Damn it" he growled "How much longer?" Sounding mostly agitated from the sudden noise waking him from his nap. The smaller figure closest to the cab, Alexander Killroy, had been overlooking the trip since they left base three days ago seemed quite relaxed. He removed the aviators to reveal hazel blue eyes, combing back his short blonde spikes as he looked over. "It's only 2300 hours Gladiator, should be soon if I remember correctly" his voice strained as he held back a yawn. Carlos Sanchez, also known as Gladiator, stood at six foot and weighed two hundred fifty pounds. He was well known for his anger issues and fighting skills in hand to hand; giving him the nickname which stuck once out of boot camp. "Didn't headquarters say we should have been at base by 2200 hours? Or did I hear wrong, Shadow?" he mentioned angrily as he popped his neck. The discussion woke up the third figure that had been wrapped snugly in a blanket the whole time, Kyle Killroy, Alexander's older brother and second hand. Kyle found no reason for nicknames but still went by Ky for short; "Look big man, The SK30 has no set schedule" he argued. The SK30 was a special ops team of the selected few in the military that possessed high skill; strangely known to some, the group had thirty one members all under the age of twenty five. Alexander was the Alpha team leader and tactician, always keeping a cool head when shit hit the fan or was very resourceful in trying times. To this point they had never failed in any mission assigned and earned the saying 'They can't, we will'. "Be Patient old friend, it's like any mission. We just have to be careful, you know our work here is one step closer to peace", Alexander being optimistic "If not, none of us go home. Ever". They knew failure meant death for every member of the team, even those at base. "Even if we finish the Job, You think they'll let Archangel go home?" Kyle Asked. Gladiator noded, "Yeah, I overheard that she was doing two more tours, don't think they will" he was hoping he was wrong. Alexander sighed softly, taking a picture from his front pocket; a blonde haired woman with aqua eyes was smiling and wearing a white sundress, in her right hand was a red rose. A smile appeared across his face as he let the memories of that day repeat in his mind. "Yo, Romeo" Ky snapped, snapping Alexander back to reality; "The gaga eyes won't make her magically appear you know?" That's when the base security gate came into sight and he tucked the picture back into his shirt pocket. "Well….." Alexander patted dust off his uniform, gently tucking the picture away "Time to get back to work boys". **

**Voices rang out orders and the gates slid open, allowing the truck to ride on through and soon come to a stop near the main building. More members of the SK30 rushed over and started taking inventory before putting the weapons away. Above the station there were several guards, all with sniper rifles and walkie talkies. Procedure took over and Alex got to overseeing the storage; He was so busy with what he was doing he didn't see the woman standing behind him. A familiar feminine voice came to his attention, "Welcome back, Captain Killroy" she saluted "I see your trip went well, No problems I hope". Alexander turned his gaze to the woman and smiled, "Hey Angel, Yes everything went just fine. How is everything on the mission info?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "You know to call me either Archangel or Captain Armstrong and there have been no developments as of when you left". Her report was to be expected, but they had to make sure. He chuckled softly, "I would prefer my loving Wife, Laurisa Armstrong Killroy but whatever makes you happy love". He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Ma'am". Laurisa then gently shrugged him away, playfully flicking his nose "Captain Killroy better get back on duty or the men are going to think he has gone soft" she teased. Both gave a tender smile before turning back to their work. Laurisa was head of the security team and Second in command in the SK30; to outside military branches she is known as 'Archangel' or less popular 'The Replacement', her skills exceeded that of the norm from military hardware or weapons or vehicles all the way down to public relations and hand to hand. Her best skill was not one you could teach or drill into one's head; it was not the way she could handle herself in battle but the way she thought, her heart was in Alexander's words ' her best feature'. She quickly adapted to any situation she was placed in and could think outside the box, also alongside her superior reasoning skills making her a force to be reckoned with. **

**Laurisa had entered the main facility building at the center of the base; this was the main base of operation since the start of their current objective. Once entering the building and going down a heavily secured hall, she had come to the Main Security room. This room had two separate levels; One lower level where all the computers and Security monitors were lined up, then a higher second level where Laurisa had her desk. She could oversee all the other military personnel coming in and out. The Master Technician was Adrian, Same age as Laurisa; but she was way more into her work. Snow white hair fell to her shoulders, tipped with a blue frost at the ends and Honey Colored eyes covered with purple tinted shades as she watched information and blips scatter across the screen in front of her. Adrian was running a simple diagnostic as Laurisa walked over, leaning over Adrian's shoulder, reading the monitor. Something on the far Monitor to their left caught Laurisa's eye, their target came into view of one of the spy cams near a hidden base to the north. Something was different though, something wasn't right by the way the man was acting; he was too fidgety. "Has there been more movement since yesterday?" Laurisa asked cautiously, her eyes not leaving the monitor. Adrian looked over, lowering her shades slightly "There has been less actually" turning away from her diagnostic "I think most of his security went to get more supplies". Adrian didn't sound too concerned about the change; the Target, Peter Rodrick, a government spy for the Russians, was beginning to run out of men to do his supply runs. So naturally, whoever was remaining had to pick up the slack; this would leave him open for an ambush. This was the first opening in months and still didn't sit well in Laurisa's stomach, but it was an opening. Laurisa stepped back from the computers and motioned to two of the soldiers standing close by, "Get me Alpha Team, We have a job". **

**The message soon reached Alexander and Ky, immediately gathering the rest of the team and heading to the War tent close to the main security building. Within minutes, the ten members of Alpha team were gathered around a monitor screen and projector. The last to arrive was, David Deviline, Tier One Sniper in the military, top class and considered the best. He was recognized as the only person on the base that wore a full black uniform and by his eyes, the outer part was brown with a small ring of blue in the middle and dark brown hair. This was the reason many in the group called him Demon, not to mention his loner attitude; So far there were only two people he would listen to, Alexander and Laurisa. Alpha team was formed of ten people, all those in the lineup were masters in Offensive military tactics; Shadow the team leader, Gladiator the muscle, Demon Weapons expert, Adrian the Computer whiz, Ky as the medic and several others. Laurisa led Beta Team which mostly comprised of defensive skilled individuals and the medic team, but a select few could handle weapons and these were the brains of the operation. The beginning of the mission briefing began as the projector flickered to life, showing a picture of Peter Rodrick and another military personnel they could not identify shaking hands.**

**Alexander was standing to the side beside Laurisa as she started the briefing, using a pointer to direct their attention to some pictures. "You all know our goal here, Avoid Military Corruption turning into a Fourth World war and Nuclear Warfare. Alpha Team is to capture and interrogate, Peter Rodrick, No screw ups". She resumed a few pages further, her voice commanding and direct "We now have a second objective, we have believed for some time there is something more to this military base and a reason we are here. Let's find out why?" In one movement the whole team stood up, looking to Alexander as he gave a sharp whistle to his team "You heard the Lady, Let's move!" The tent emptied quickly and Alexander gently grabbed for Laurisa's arm, pulling her back "Hold back, we need to talk babe". The concern in Alexander's voice concerned her, looking back "You ok?" She could recognize that look on his face, something was bothering him. "I know that look" she sighed softly, "Smokes coming out your ears. What's got you bugged?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation." He had not wanted to concern Laurisa but he had a bad feeling about all this, something just didn't seem right. "You know at the beginning of this mission, you said you had a bad feeling?" he bit his lip lightly. Laurisa was slightly confused, but nodded "Yeah, just something about it didn't fit. Why?" Reluctantly, Alexander let his shoulders roll back some "Now I'm getting that knot in MY gut. I think you were right, something is going to happen." She gave a second nod, knowing the feeling exactly "I hate to say it but ever since we were posted out here, I always had that feeling Shadow" she admitted "I don't trust our mission orders". Since they both had joined the military there were never issues concerning trust, but now, they had a choice. "Have you heard from home at all?" he asked, sounding worried "From headquarters?" She shook her head, pacing around slightly as she thought.**

**Something was different this time, no communication other than to move transports or weapons and no one was allowed to call their loved ones; Laurisa got an idea and turned to Alexander, "We need to evacuate the base, abandon it and get back to the states". Alexander was unsure of this plan but agreed, giving one nod "I trust your judgment on this one, but how do we go about it?" They had to give a bit of thought about this plan, the general and superiors had 24 hour surveillance all over the base and would know if they did a major evacuation and Alpha team was most likely ready to go. "Slow evac, one group at a time. Alpha naturally will go first and Beta will follow piece by piece over a two hour period". This plan was not one Alexander liked in the least. He glanced at the door before directing his attention back to Laurisa, his voice low but forceful "And leave you and the others behind? Not a chance. If something bad will happen..." She cut him short, giving her voice the same tone "Then at least some will make it out, either way a major evacuation will alert the General. This way we have a chance." David and Kyle had overheard the conversation and came back into the tent; Kyle suggested he stay behind and help with preparations in attempt to help Laurisa. "Not doable" David argued "If you're trying to doing this and not get caught, you are taking a medic as usual. I will stay behind; this would look the least suspicious, alright?" David was a difficult to argue with, especially when he had a point. This plan still didn't settle with Alexander, he didn't want to leave Laurisa or the others this time. "Angel, You and Alpha team can go…" She stopped him short, "That would raise some questions that we are not prepared to answer and it might raise an alarm. We will be careful". **

**A short and sour moment of goodbye was exchanged as they hugged and then proceeded to putting the plan into action. Alpha team loaded up two Humvees and left, a heavy feeling of dread in their chests still lingered as the base disappeared from sight. Laura had waited patiently as the vehicles disappeared before turning to David again, her face showing some deep concern "We don't have long, let's see if we can gather everyone in the main building and prep for evacuation". The facility was functioning normally as it had been for months as they entered and as they went through, they told the news and personnel headed to different stations, one group at a time like they had planned. A quick overall headcount and Laurisa had realized two people were unaccounted for, a young male engineer and a computer technician. She decided to step away and take a quick sweep of the facility before doubling back with David back at the main security room, leaving David to instruct the last two groups on the evac plans. The first few groups were most likely ready to start out by now. **

**The rest of the facility was dead quiet, which seemed odd and sent a cold chill down Laurisa's back as she ventured through the empty corridors. Most of the machines that ran the facility were still on strangely, humming away like normal but she paid no mind to that now. She could hear a soft ruffling in one of the rooms ahead and drew out her pistol, keeping it handy in case of emergency; a dog came limping down the hall and she called him over. Noticeably his leg seemed to be broken; this concerned her greatly as she examined it "Oh, What happened Fang?" Just as she began to stand up another noise caused her to turn sharply, pistol aimed at the chest of whomever was walking around. "Don't!" the woman whined softly, "Archangel? Please" she said pleading; her hands rose to show she had no weapons. Somewhat startled, Laurisa slowly lowered her weapon and holsters it and sighs "Take Fang and get to the Main Security Room, Now" she ordered. The woman did as she was told and rushed quickly to the Security Room as Laurisa continued down the hall; A further investigation brought no luck into finding the missing Engineers whereabouts and she was going to turn and leave, then something odd got her attention. A maintenance door was open with a light shining through the crack, a closer inspection of the door revealed a large spill that was leaking under the door. A heavy fear yanked at her as she drew her pistol one more time, pushing the door open a bit more. The door swung slowly to the side and the light revealed a gruesome sight; the engineer lay dead on the floor, a gunshot wound to the head. A closer examination as Laurisa kneeled down, she placed her hand over his forehead. "Execution and it was not too long ago", she hissed to herself. She had only spoken to the kid a day ago; he was just fresh into the whole military stick and about to go home. Laurisa could not help but feel sorrow or anger for the kid's death, but that was cut short as the click of a pistol is heard and voice soon followed. "Very disappointing", the man chuckled softly. Laurisa had but no choice but to drop her gun and raise her hands at this point, grumbling "Son of a …". "Now, Now. No grotesque language" sounding as if he were playfully scolding a child, "I would expect a bit more from Nathan's Miracle Child".**


	2. Family and Friends

**Chapter 2: Family and Friends**

**Mid-August day and the sun was setting in the west of, just over the skyline of Stilwater. A series of busy days had continued for days for the local police department, bringing no relief to the city as far; The normal city noises echoed through the streets, horns honking, guns going off or the sounds of people shouting; this is due to the local gangs in the area one being the Saints. A young officer/ ex-military Named Nathan Armstrong is returning home. The two bedroom apartment was just on the outskirts of town but was all he could afford at the moment before his pension was available, but it suited its needs. His Expecting wife, Kate, and daughter Belle were waiting patiently in the family room as he walked through the door. Sore from work, Nathan combed back his short dark brown hair and took off his aviators to show tired aqua eyes; he seemed exhausted, sitting down in his favorite recliner before being greeted by a very energetic four year old. "Daddy!" she squealed, jumping into his lap to give him a hug. The sudden surprise of his daughter cause him to jump some, laughing softly "Hey Sweetheart, Did you miss me?" Belle wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly, she had missed him leaving that morning and felt to make up for it; giving a tender nod to her father's question, "I did". He gladly returned the hug and turned to his wife; she had been sitting on the couch, patiently waiting her turn to talk to him, holding her seven month pregnant stomach. Her hazel colored eyes greeting his own as she pinned back a strand of caramel colored hair that went passed her shoulders, smiling lightly "She has been so impatient on your arrival, asking non-stop for the last three hours" she giggled. He made a funny looking face towards his wife and daughter making them both laugh, chucking softly to himself "Now is that right?" Belle now clinging to her father gave a slight nod, giggling some from excitement. Nathan counted himself blessed that he had such a beautiful family, a few years ago he would have never imagined in his wildest dreams; Kate propped her feet up some in hopes of taking down some swelling. Noticing his wife's discomfort, Nathan stood up and moved closer to her side with a concerned look; "How are you feeling?" sounding somewhat nervous about her condition. "Just a little sore and swollen" she sighed, wiggling her toes "Nothing out of the ordinary". **

**He was not completely convinced but Nathan was always the type to worry about those things. Kate gave a gentle reassuring smile as Nathan leaned close kissing her forehead; He could feel a small kick as he rested his hand over Kates stomach, "Now you girls stop giving your mother a hard time" he said with a chuckle "You two have to let mommy rest or she get cranky". Looking up he could see Kate giving him a playful glare, pinching his neck lightly "I can be more than cranky if you keep that up" she teased. Nathan winked at his wife with a playful grin "Careful love, that's how we got here in the first place" he points at her stomach. She looks back at Nathan with a smile, crossing her arms gently; her voice scolding slightly "And the Doctors told you, you couldn't have any more children". They both believed that until a hospital visit seven months ago. Nathan chuckled, shaking his head lightly not wanting to think about it; changing the subject, Kate asked "So how was work?" He let out a heavy sigh before looking over, "The usual, Tiring and full of nonsense" he explained "The Chief does not seem like he wants the Kings behind bars, let alone the Saints". **

**Kate always worried about her husband while he was working, especially so close to the gang violence; she looked away with a scowl, "When is that moron going to realize the people are more important, You know WAY more than that … You can run that whole department even when you were in the hospital a year ago" she paused letting out a frustrated sigh. "But if I ran the P.D I wouldn't get to come home to see the best thing that ever happened to me" he chuckled. Kate was still frustrated but glanced back at her husband, crossing her arms "Yeah? What is that?" "A wonderful", He paused to smile "Intelligent and Loving wife, not to mention the beautiful daughter she gave me". He nuzzled his nose against hers, forcing her to smile. "That's better, besides being upset isn't good for the babies" his hand rested gently on her stomach. A few years ago when they met she would have never thought Nathan as a bubbly father type; but after Belle changed her views about the man. Then with is pregnancy, when they found out it was twins, Nathan was ecstatic; He had always told Kate that these girls would do great things as soon as they were born. Kate being more calm about the news only laughed, saying "They might be just like their father too, fighters with big hearts".**

**Belle had remained quiet, only giggling as her father goofed off; she had been more of a perspective child, this she inherited from her mother. But when she felt wrong about something and had a comment, she spoke her mind; this she got from her father. "It's almost eleven O'clock, I think it's time for someone's bedtime", Kate teased as she glanced down. Belle immediately clung to her father's arm whining, this trick she always used on her father and mostly always worked; she would even pout softly to enhance this effect. Without looking at his daughter, Nathan already covered his eyes "Belle don't start" he sighed knowing what she was doing. "Sweetheart, Daddy has to listen to Mommy too" he pouted playfully "You don't want Daddy in trouble do you?" Without missing a beat, Belle pulled his arm down and grinned "If it means I get to stay up, Sure!" Kate could not help but to start laughing at the look on Nathan's face. His jaw propped open and his eyes got wide in shock; looking down at the young child "And I thought I was going to defend your case" he teased as he took the squealing child in his arms.**

**It seemed like any ordinary night until Kate got up holding her side lightly. This got Nathan's attention immediately, looking his wife over "Babe, What's wrong?" The pain felt like a knife in her side and it only got worse; immediately she reached for a wall to balance herself "I need to…." she groaned in pain "Nate". Nathan quickly stood up and rushed to his wife's side, holding her up "Kate, what's wrong?" He could tell she was in a lot of pain by the way she cringed; His hand reached down to where she was holding her side and noticed there was bruising. Kate had pain regularly during the last month or two, but it never resulted in bruising or enough pain to make her cry. "Belle, sweetie, grab Daddies keys and go out to the truck" he said calmly, motioning to the door "We are taking mommy to the Doctor". Belle doing as she was told, ran to the front door grabbing her father's key ring. Nathan had already picked Kate up in his arms and headed for the truck. It was like they had practiced this drill; Belle ran out and opened the passenger door for her father and quickly loaded up into the back seat just as Nathan laid Kate up front and put on her seat belt. He then ran around the front, opening the driver side and jumping in; in one motion he turned the ignition and as the black Dodge Ram rumbled to life, Nathan punched it into gear and tore down the street. **

**It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital and Nathan had already called ahead telling the staff to be ready when they arrived. The medical staff didn't give Kate the chance to even stand, placing her into a wheelchair and rushing her through the front doors. Nathan and Belle were left at the front door without an explanation. The feeling in his gut was horrible, it about left a taste in his mouth; he feared that they had done something wrong or had not gotten there in time. The Nursing Assistant that had been with the main staff came back and had Nathan wait in the Nursery Waiting Room; right down the hall from where they had taken Kate. The hall was echoing with the sounds of monitors and in auditable speech. Once in a while he could hear talk of a patient's condition or names of medications but after that it was drowned out by other voices as the staff walked by. He could remember the same white marbled floor of the hospital from when Belle was born, the same tan wallpaper and the look on the staff's faces; but unlike last time, this time he was afraid. Looking down at the floor he could see scuff marks from other visitors' shoes and small cracks from wear and tear over the years. The door to the waiting room was oak colored with a metal pad on it without a handle and a window on the right side looking out into the hallway; the sounds even reminded him of last time, but gave him no comfort as time seemed to slow down; seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours in his mind. Every few minutes a nurse would look in making him jump, hoping for some news on his expectant wife down the hall, but none seemed to come. Unexpectedly he had not been watching the clock when a suited figure came into the waiting room, removing his shades as they sat down beside him. The familiar voice snapped Nathan out of his trance when they pat him on the shoulder once, "Hey Nate, Did you hear anything yet?" The man's voice sounded winded from running.**

**Nathan shook his head, lowering his gaze again "Nothing, but as Kate would Say 'No news is good news'"; forcing a smile as Belle nuzzled sleepily into his side. "She will be fine Nate. You know that, as well as I do", the man spoke gently. Nathan looked back at his friend and nodded, sighing slightly "Thanks for coming". The man was one of Nathan's old friends from childhood and ever since stuck, to Nathan he was family and always was there when the family needed help. Combing a hand through his short cut hair, the man sighed roughly; he knew Nathan was scared of losing a loved one; it seemed to be the only thing that actually did scare him in general. They both waited quietly, whispering every now and then till a single nurse came in; speaking in a low tone "Mr. Armstrong?" Both men shot up immediately; the nurse unable to recognize who was the husband, looks at them lightly confused. Nathan stepped forward "How is my wife?" It took a moment and the nurse looked directly into Nathan's eyes with affirm expression "Your wife went into early labor, Mr. Armstrong. Which the contraction she had torn open the uterine wall and caused a bleed, explaining the pain she had. So far the doctor has her stabilized and we have her under a monitoring system, but she should be fine till the caesarian section". Nathan's heart sunk some with each word she spoke, the anxiety welling up in his stomach at the thought of what his wife was going through. At this point he was drained of energy and more sore since the adrenaline in his system has finally worn off. Nathan's friend looked back at him and said, "You go on, I'll watch Belle" with a nod, Nathan had followed after the nurse. The halls as Nathan walked down were full of medical staff and laptops, the sounds of machinery echoing through the halls and doors as they passed rooms. **

**A pair of double doors where at the end of the hall where the operating rooms were, on the right hand wall a keypad where doctors and staff punched in and out. It looked like security wanted to keep unauthorized staff and visitors out for sanitary reasons. The nurse finally stops at the room to his left close to those doors, waving him through the open door "If you two need anything please ask" then disappeared down the hall. Nathan peaked through the doorway to a very tired Kate, who is laying in a hospital gown with a monitor strapped to her stomach; she looks over with a smile and extends one hand to him as he walks over "Hey love". She sounded worn out and weak from the procedures; Nathan took her hand gently in his own, sitting at her bedside and brushing her hair back "Hey beautiful". Hearing her husband's voice was a great comfort to a long painful night, she smiled gently not arguing with his comment; she takes a look around and back to Nathan somewhat worried "Where is Belle?" she asked. "She's in the waiting room with a friend don't worry" he assured her, "I thought she should sleep it is late". Giving it more thought, Kate agreed; she was just worried about her daughter like always, smiling gently "That friend of yours? The uh…. one with the shades?" she gestured a pair of imaginary aviators as she asked. Nathan gave a soft nod, chuckling softly "Yeah him. You know how he is". Kate rolled her eyes playfully, holding out her hand for his "I'd be more worried about you and him being left alone. You're both like little kids". He laughed softly, taking her hand in his "Yeah I know, but I have you to keep me in line" kissing her forehead gently. "Someone has to" she sighed happily, feeling as the pain killers kicked in "So you might be seeing the girls in a few hours" she stated half enthusiastically. Nathan showed some worry but smiled, leaning down to put his head on her stomach "You two ready?" **

**A series of gunshots rang out down the hall making Nathan jump to a start, drawing his hidden pistol on his belt; motioning to Kate softly "Stay lying down", he moved to the door and shut off the light. "Belle's out there, we have to …." Kate tried getting up and cried in pain. Moving to her side, Nathan gently pushed her back down; "She will be just fine Kate" he said sternly, "He won't let anything happen to her". Looking through the curtain into the hall, Nathan could see several figures in yellow with guns coming down the hall, grinding his teeth slightly "Vice Kings" he sighed "Damn". He didn't want his wife to worry and have more problems with the birth then there was already, but he knew unless Belle was in with her she wouldn't settle. Several shadows passed by the room, what they were saying was inaudible even as Nathan leaned into the door. The hall fell silent of voices after a few minutes and Nathan peeked through the curtain again; he could only see the remaining staff hiding behind the nurse's station. Nathan opened the door a bit and looked down the hall, seeing no sign of the King's and stepped out into the hall; "Stay here Kate, I'll be right back" he whispered to his wife, they exchanged nods and Nathan closed the door. Three security guards were lying on the ground in small pools of blood in the direction the King's had come and Nathan's heart sunk, "Well that explains the gunshots" lowing his pistol as he looked around. Voices from the next hall grab his attention and he slowly creeps against the wall and peeks around the corner. One of the doctors and a nurse were sat down against the wall at gunpoint by one of the gang members; the nurse was whimpering softly as the man stepped closer, kneeling in front of them "Tell me where the Saint is and I MIGHT let you live" the man threatened, pressing the gun to the doctors head. **

**Nathan had the choice to turn and look the other way like his boss told him to, but his heart said otherwise as he watched the ganger. He could hear his wife in his head not to get into a fight and he growled at himself; **'Sorry' **he thought to himself and spun around the corner, his gun raised as he shouted "Drop it!" The ganger looked over at Nathan with a look of surprise; it slowly changed to a grin as the man let the nurse and doctor go. "Really now, you want to be a hero?" the man chuckled, looking Nathan over. Nathan gave one more warning, "I said drop your weapon" his voice firm and cold. The ganger rolled his eyes not phased in the least and shook his head, "You mean this gun?" he laughed, waving the rifle in his hand. Noticing Nathan was serious, the man acted to be scared and chuckled throwing the rifle aside "Alright boss man, now what?" Something seemed off, this was too easy; Nathan looked him over, motioning to the ground "hands behind your head and get on the ground". The man gave a big grin and shrugs, "Alright" he laughs, doing as he was told "Your funeral"; Just as the ganger fell back, three other King's popped around the opposite corner of the same hall and started firing. "Shiiiit!" Nathan runs back down another hall just as one bullet hits his side, stumbling a little when the pain hits. Not allowing him to get away, the three other members chase after Nathan; popping off shots and missing. Nathan was able to make it down a few halls and corners before he was pulled aside by someone; instantly Nathan swung his fist, hitting his friend in the chest and sending him back into the wall. Nathan now in shock, huffed out "Oh god sorry, Thought you were one of them", he motioned back at the hallway where the Kings were coming from "Where's Belle?" His friend just shrugged it off; rubbing the spot Nathan hit "Oh no bro, your good" he chuckled "And she is safe in a locked room with a few nurses" he paused "And you owe me one". He tossed Nathan a semi-automatic rifle with silencer, just as he raised his own and shot off a few rounds; hitting the wall and forcing the gangers to hide around the corner. Nathan grinned slightly as his friend lowers his rifle, chuckling under his breath "I count that as even". All three decide to come around at once; firing full clips and his friend flung open a steel door close by. **

**Both Nathan and him jumped behind it, hearing the pullets bounce off the other side and shatter the window. "Twice" he chuckled, "two, two times". Nathan laughed some, shaking his head "We have to stop meeting like this man". His friend looked over, slightly confused; "Why? I mean, I thought we would get dinner later. Maybe a movie" he paused to fire off a few shots through the window and ducked back down, "Normal date night" he said jokingly. "Kate says we get into too much trouble", Nathan hissed as a bullet grazed his arm. His friend pouted, "Noooo" he chuckled "We just like to rough and tumble"; another barrage of bullets fly at the door and Nathan sighs, "Bro, Seriously"; Looking at his friend and the man rolls his eyes, "Fiiiine, but are we done playing with these guys?" he growled "They spilled my drink" motioning at the soda can rolling around on the floor. Nathan started counting in his head and five more bullets flew by, "Yeah, I am now". The gunners had run out of ammo and were now reloading as Nathan spun back up around the door, taking aim and shot off three rounds; all dropping one as it impacted between their eyes. His friend whistled, somewhat impressed and shook his head "Nice form" he laughed as he saw the last guy running "but uh you missed one". Nathan took aim again and took the shot, hitting the man in the rear; the man fell to the ground rolling in pain as Nathan then stood up, his friend shook his head "Smartass". They went back to the locked room and collected Belle before heading back to Kate; but when they returned more Kings were near the room door, all armed. Nathan looked back at his friend, holding Belle close as she whined softly "Any Ideas?"**

**(( Aaaaand cliffhanger XD. Hope you are on the edge of your seat, I'll be back with another chapter soon))**


End file.
